KO's Day Off
by Perfectlove990
Summary: KO is disappointed to find out that he has a day off from working, but stills want to be a hero and help out in some way


This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary gain. All rights of "OK K.O.! Let Be Heroes", belongs to Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a morning like any other day, KO and Carol were up early getting ready to go to work at the plaza soon. KO was getting his regular morning routine done of getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, helping his mom clean up the house before leaving, and using the rest of the time to practice his fighting skills to become a better hero.

As KO was in the middle of trying to make a perfect punch, he heard his mom beat her car horn signaling him to come to the car for work. With hearing that beat, KO immediately stopped with his daily practice and came dashing out of the house and into the car and buckled himself in.

Carol began to pull out of the driveway to get themselves to the plaza to start another day of work. On the way there, Carol went to chat with KO on how things were going so far, since he started working as the helper.

" So sweetie, its been over a month since you started working at the bodega, how is your hero status going and how is everyone treating you so far " ? As Carol knew KO was happy working for Mr. Gar, but she really just wanted to check up on her son.

Before he could answer her question, they pulled up right at the plaza's parking lot, meaning that they had to cut their conservation short. So instead of getting to answer the question, he kissed his mom goodbye and waved to her as he went to the bodega to check in with Enid at the counter to get his duties for the day.

As KO walked into the store, he saw everything normal there as it should be. Enid was at the counter trying to ignore the customers and Rad was in the aisles pretending to stock the merchandise. The store was fulled of the same customers as it usually was everyday. Everything here seemed normal.

" Hey Enid, do you have my checklist for today ready because I'm ready to fulfil my duties today".

Enid gave KO a very confused look towards when she first notice him. She looked around the room a couple and blinked to make sure that he was really there in the room. After a couple moments of staring at him, she finally spoke to KO.

"Um KO, what are you doing here today, didn't Mr. Gar say yesterday that today is your day off ", she bit in a confused but a concern sounding voice. She didn't exactly knew how KO would react to finding out about being off work.

As Enid was talking, Rad walked to the front of the store to see what they were both talking about. "Hey what you guys are talking about", he said in a somewhat disinterested voice as he was paying more attention to his soda.

" Enid told me that I'm off of work today, but that's impossible since I don't remember Mr. Gar telling me anything like that yesterday", KO talked as he was trying to remember the event, but nothing was popping up.

"Well if you're having trouble remembering something you should try out this new flashback gum, it's cherry flavored" !

KO took the gum from Rad's hand and went to unwrap the wrapper and then he popped it into his mouth. As he chewed the gum his vision started to get all squiggly on him before seeing the flashback.

In his flashback KO was in the aisles as he was assigned to throw out any expired merchandise the store had laying around while Enid was arguing with a customer and Rad was talking to his friends. As KO was busy, Mr. Gar had walked up to him without him noticing.

Before Mr. Gar went to speak, he had cleared out his throat , " KO, I'm here to notify you that you are going to be off tomorrow because of all of the good work you had been doing, especially compared to your co-workers, since that you had been working here. That is all, goodbye". He then proceeded to go back downstairs ignoring everyone else around him.

Unfortunately due to KO paying more attention to the trash at that moment, he didn't heard what he had say, so he went an ambiguous response to make it sound like he was paying attention. " Okay sir, I'll get right on that after my task, bye".

KO in the present had finally came out of his flashback with a bit of a disappointed face on him. He then spitted out the gum that was in his mouth and then sighed. " Turns out I was distracted and didn't hear him say anything".

"It's okay KO, it's just one day off. All heroes need to take a break every once in awhile, you'll get your relaxation and you'll be good tomorrow as you let your hero's energy rise back up. Just enjoy your day and we'll see you tomorrow". Enid hoped by saying this that she can encourage KO to be happy about taking a break

KO went to think about her words for a minute on how heroes need breaks. A part of him thought this couldn't be true since heroes always need to work hard all the time to get better and level up higher. Meanwhile another part of him sees that heroes are not all invinceable and probably can't too many punches without getting tired.

" Well since I'm off work today, I guess I can help my mom out at the dojo, just because I'm off doesn't mean I have to stop being a hero. I can just do it in another way then how I regularly do it. Okay bye Enid and Rad see you tomorrow", as he said dashing out of the store to see his mom.

KO ran down the street of the plaza passing down all of the other stores along the way. As he ran down, he waved hello to all of the other customers and employees who were outside any of the shops. He finally reached his mom's dojo where it was still close as she didn't start up her first class until 11 am when it was still 9:00.

KO went into his mom's shop to see her setting it up for all her classes that day. Her back was facing KO, so she didn't notice that he had came in, until she heard the front door being slam shut. She turned around to see his son, only to give him a confused face of what he was doing here.

" Oh hey sweetie, wasn't expecting to see you here right now, but what are you doing here shouldn't you be at work right now".

" Well actually Mr. Gar gave me the day off for good behavior, so I decided that I wanted to help you out today, like old times when you couldn't get a babysitter for me"

" KO, if you are given the day off, then you don't have to help me. You should enjoy the free time given to you just relaxing. Your mom here got everything handle at the dojo, so don't worry about it".

KO seemed a bit disappointed to know that he couldn't help out today. He felt if he took the day just relaxing then his progress of him becoming a hero would be slowed down, which was something he didn't want.

" Mom, please let me help out, if I don't help out then my hero power will go down. Heroes don't let that happen to them, they always make sure they're working themselves to keep progress going", KO said this very quickly to show how much working meant to him.

Before Carol said anything to him she petted his hair and gave a check kiss to calm him down. " Oh KO you do know that even the greatest of heroes need to take breaks to be able to catch their breaths. Tell you what, how about I close down the dojo today and we can spend your day off having a mother and son day doing whatever you want to show you that all heroes need days off just to be able to relax".

" Really you would close down your shop just to make me feel better, but you never close down your shop and wouldn't your customers get mad at you for closing without telling them" ?

"Nah I don't think that the ladies would mind me closing down for the day. Now before nighttime do you want to have a day out with your mom or not KO. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to chose anything".

"Okay I guess it wouldn't hurt to only have one day of not doing any hero work, besides I love hanging out with out. Your such a fun person to be with".

With KO and Carol taking the day off, they had a lot more fun than KO could ever imagine having that day. They went to a whole bunch of places including the park, KO's favorite pizza shop, and the new exhibit at the heroes museum. By the end of the day, they were both very tired with everything they had done throughout the day. With this KO learned that heroes deserve some time taking off and that they shouldn't overwork themselves.

"Had a great day sweetie, I bet you're all tired from all the fun we had today", Carol said as she was tucking her son into bed that night.

"Yeah, it was the greatest day ever, we should have days like this every time I get a day off ", he said very excitedly.

" Sorry, I'm afraid that we can't always do every time you get off, got to keep the store running some how. But I'm glad you had fun and learned a lesson about taking a break every once in awhile "

"Okay, thanks for the fun day, good night mom", was the final words that KO had said before going off to sleep and starting his routine for the next morning.


End file.
